Merry ChristmasNew Year Renny
by XFireVixenX
Summary: Ren's christmas and New Year, lets see how it goes shall we  -  Oneshot of HoroxRen!


**Here is my Horo x Ren Christmas/New Year one shot. I know that it's late. But I couldn't think of what to do, and I've been busy with family over the festive holiday and trying to do college work. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this. **

Christmas wasn't the greatest that it could have been. The Turkey burnt the bacon just crisp. The vegetables were still raw, and the potatoes were rock hard.  
>The Asakura twins had been arguing since 9 that morning, with Anna now and then jumping in trying to set the cooking schedule on time but failed. Jeanne, Pirika and Tamao sat in on the couch talking about their childhood Christmas memories. Once about Horo made me smile. Occasionally Hao would jump in with glasses of wine and sake trying to make the meal better if we were all drunk.<p>

"What do you remember?" Looking to my side, his big azure eyes scanned mine trying to figure out what I was thinking. Clearing my throat and shaking off the blush that had just crept up, I turned my head away and gave him the answer I had been waiting to give all day.

"Death"

I had expected to hear a sigh and then his footsteps walking away from me, but instead, I was pulled with force away from the wall and down the corridor. The Usuis' grip on mine was strong yet gentle. I know, that's probably been said a million times, but the best times I had with him, were these.

"Where are we going?" He turned and gave me that big cheeky grin, he had planned something, and I gave the grin a small blush and a gentle nod of the head, assuring him that I agreed with where we were going.

We ended up outside looking down at the hot spring, I turned to Horo who gave me another grin, this one was different, this one I had never seen before. I scanned his features and eyes trying to get a read on what he was planning, but it didn't work.

"I thought, seeing as its Christmas and at Christmas we forgive and forget." He smiled once more and held out a small present in his hands. "Here. Take it."

I blushed and looked to the small present lost for words. The wrapping was perfect, purple and silver, with snowflakes, and that gently tied silver string and bow on top. I could tell, he had really tried with this. I glanced up to Horo again, before taking a hold of the small present, holding it in my hands like it was the most precious thing in my life.

"It's not much, you know." He started scratching the back of his head, nervously. Then, his feet started to fidget as I slowly pulled the tied bow apart, and gently lifted up the tape making sure the wrapping wasn't damaged.

Pulling out a box I was confused. However, Horos' grin only grew bigger. He ushered me "Go on!" I was more nervous now I hadn't even gotten him anything. I opened the box to find a little note that read '_Renny'_ and there in the middle of this precious box sat a picture frame. The frame had written along it reading "Moments that will last a lifetime. To my friend, Ren. From Horo" and in the middle of the picture frame, was a picture of Horo and I, we were soaking and in the middle of a river. It was that day we all went for a hike and I had slipped and fallen in and Horo ran in after me, just to find that it was shallow. I was of course glaring, and he had a huge smile on his face, one arm around my shoulder and hugging me in tightly.

"It's not much but… It's something. I mean Jun only ever gets you clothes" He smiled at me and headed for the door. "Come back through when you're done hating it"

When I lifted my head to hurry Horo to stay, he had already gone, I glanced down at the picture with a smile and hugged it close "I love it".

A week had passed since Horo had shared his gift with me. I hadn't given him anything and the guilt was really starting to get to me. However, tonight was the 31st, New Years was only hours away. Shops were shut and the others were all complaining and laughing about how drunk others were at Christmas. I sat at the window listening in to the conversation and looked out it. I had to do something for Horo.

We had hardly spoken after the present given. Well, I had tried. But that always ended up with the usual Horo running for his life, begging Anna or Pirika to save him, as I chased after him with my Kwan Dao. Why did everything for me always end like that? I deeply sighed and glanced over to the others, but my eyes were caught by Horos', he was smiling and watching me. Why?

"3! 2! 1!" They all shouted at the same time, and rose to their seats. Music blasting and glasses being raised in the air, the bells were ringing. I looked to the clock 00:00 1/1/2012. I closed my eyes, pushing myself slowly off the window seat and sighed to myself "Xīn Nián Kuài Lè"

Again however, just as those words passed my lips, I was pulled out to the corridor, I tried to scan the room in order to figure out who was dragging me. Then it came.

"Happy Birthday Renny"

My eyes widen in shock hearing those words, hearing it from that voice. I turned, and our eyes met again, Horo Usui holding another present in his hand. This time I shook my head and held my hands up.

"I don't want it. I never got you a Christmas present, I can't… accept this"

He smiled at me, and then gently set the present down. Taking a hold of my wrists he pulled me towards himself, holding me close. "Okay, but this I have to give you" He closed his eyes, gently cupped his right hand around the back of my head, the other hand around my waist and back, and then gently pulled me in more to his warm body. Then, our lips met. For the first time ever, the kiss lasted a while everything seemed to fade away around us, his hand gently running through my hair and passionately kissing my lips.

The bells stopped, but the others carried on partying, at this point, the present was left in the hall. Horo and I's fingers were intertwined and we headed down the hall towards Horos' room. The door locked behind us, and we brought the bells in.

That had been the best Christmas and New Year that I could never forget. Horo had made me the happiest I could ever have been. Saying that I had also made him the happiest that I could possibly have.

**I'm not sure if this was right but I made Ren say 'Xīn Nián Kuài Lè' I'm hoping that means 'Happy New Year' in Mandarin. If it's not right, then I'd appreciate it if someone could point it out. **** ^-^ But, this is the my one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Remember critiscms ****are ****muchly appreciated. ****But don't be too harsh please and thank you! **

**And to all of you out there, thank you for sticking with me as a fan and I know it's late but: **

**Happy Belated Christmas and New Year! I hope you all had a good time. Xoxoxoxox lots of love from Fire_Vixen.**


End file.
